109 in the sky
by randomtuna13
Summary: Sekelebat cerita lewat mata Klaus. [the umbrella academy (tv show); klaus-centris]


**109 in the sky**

.

.

**disclaimer & note**

• The Umbrella Academy adalah serial televisi distribusi Netflix yang dikembangkan oleh Steve Blackman, Mike Richardson, Keith Goldberg, dan Gerard Way; diadaptasi dari komik terbitan Dark Horses Comic dengan judul yang sama karya Gerard Way dan Gabriel Bá.

• Judul fanfiksi merupakan penggalan dari intro Look Alive, Sunshine oleh My Chemical Romance, dalam album "Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys" (2010).

• Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

• Karena adanya perbedaan yang cukup signifikan antara komik dan versi adaptasi, penulis perlu menegaskan bahwa fanfiksi ini menurut pada versi adaptasi. Ketidaksesuaian dengan komik merupakan kesengajaan.

• Penulis menerima saran dan kritik, terutama yang berkaitan dengan catatan tambahan (yang bisa dilihat di akhir cerita, karena mengandung spoiler).

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus selalu berpikir bahwa hidup adalah mimpi buruk. Suatu ironi, rupanya karena bahkan saat ia bermimpi buruk, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata. Tapi juga terlalu buram untuk menjadi memori yang sesungguhnya. Ini persis seperti saat Ayah menguncinya dengan mayat dengan dalih 'memancing kekuatannya agar keluar'. Ruangan berlantai beton, tanpa cahaya, yang kelembabannya membentuk atmosfer kematian. Seperti dikubur hidup-hidup. Tidak perlu jadi anak berumur tiga belas tahun lagi untuk ketakutan.

.

–

.

Klaus mengerjapkan mata. Dia merasa sangat sadar, tidak setengah tertidur atau apa. Dan syukurlah, tidak ada visi menyeramkan atau jeritan memekikkan saat ini karena kegelapan yang menyelubunginya sudah cukup membuatnya terkena hiperventilasi. Saat ia mencoba bangkit, ia menyadari bahwa ruangan ini tidak sebesar yang ia kira. Langit-langitnya cukup rendah hingga membuat Klaus harus menunduk agar tidak terbentur. Ia melihat ke sekitar, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan tak berujung.

"Luther?" Instingnya terarah pada sang Nomor Satu. Klaus tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi jika menginginkan informasi maka Luther orang yang bisa diandalkan.

"Luther? Nomor Satu?" panggilnya lagi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Diego? Allison?" Sunyi.

Ragu-ragu, bahkan Klaus mencoba berbisik "Five?", yang tentu saja mustahil.

"Ben?"

Tak ada respon.

Klaus merasakan tangannya mulai gemetaran. Ia tidak mudah takut, demi Tuhan! Tapi terjebak di ruangan antah berantah ini membuat semua ketakutannya muncul ke permukaan. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur, keringat dingin membuat tubuhnya menggigil, semua kenangan tentang Ayah dan 'proses belajar'-nya membuat Klaus merasa tercekik...

"Klaus?"

Mendengar suara lirih itu, Klaus tersentak. "Ben?"

"Klaus itu kau?"

Kegelapan di ruang tempatnya berada tidak mempengaruhi Klaus untuk menyipitkan mata mencoba mencari sumber suara saudaranya.

"Ya, ya. Ini aku. Kau di sebelah mana? Suaramu pelan sekali."

Klaus mencoba berjalan ke sembarang arah. Setidaknya jika ia tertabrak sesuatu, ia bisa menjadikan apapun benda itu sebagai titik mula.

"Ben? Kau di mana?" Klaus mengeraskan suaranya. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa kau bersama yang lain?"

"Aku sendiri. Kupikir tidak ada orang lain di sini," jawab Ben. "Terakhir yang kuingat–"

Klaus berjalan sebisa mungkin ke sumber suara saudaranya. Tapi, Ben tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara.

"Ben?" tanyanya. "Oke, aku ke arahmu sekarang."

"TIDAK, KLAUS!" Teriakan itu membuat Klaus terpaku di tempat. Telinganya menajam mencoba menangkap suara apapun yang bisa memberinya petunjuk atas apa yang terjadi.

Tapi tidak ada apapun. Semuanya sunyi.

"Klaus, kurasa aku tahu jalan keluar. Tapi, kau harus berjalan sendirian."

"Maksudmu?" Tidak butuh dua detik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Klaus cerdas, namun hanya sedikit orang yang menyadarinya. Ben salah satu dari sedikit orang itu. Ia tidak perlu memberi Klaus penjelasan.

Tanpa peringatan, sentakan dingin yang ia rasakan tiap kali berhubungan dengan orang mati, membuatnya limbung. Klaus tidak sadar ia menangis, sampai Ben berbicara kepadanya–dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Ayo, kau harus keluar dari sini."

.

–

.

Allison hampir tidak pernah menangis, tapi di sinilah gadis itu memeluk Klaus begitu erat dan membuat bahunya basah. Diego berdiri kaku, jauh dari saudara-saudaranya. Rahangnya menegang.

Luther tidak mengucapkan apapun selain, "Waktunya pulang."

Ekspresi kosong di wajah si Nomor Satu menceritakan segalanya yang Klaus perlu tahu.

.

–

.

Tidak mengejutkan bahwa Diego adalah yang pertama pergi. Yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa ia pergi diam-diam. Si Nomor Dua mungkin tak banyak bicara, tapi ia peduli–pada siapapun, terutama keluarganya–lebih dari siapapun.

Klaus melihatnya mengendap-endap. Ia bahkan tahu Diego memergokinya. Namun, mereka tak saling bicara.

Esoknya, saat sarapan, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun saat piring yang disajikan Ibu berkurang satu.

.

–

.

Allison menyusul seminggu kemudian. Klaus sudah memprediksi hal ini. Si Nomor Tiga terlihat lebih pendiam, bahkan ia tidak menghadiri peringatan tahunan untuk menghormati kepergian Ben. Pogo hanya mengatakan bahwa _'Nona Allison sedang tidak sehat, sehingga tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita'_, dan langsung menginstruksikan untuk mulai mengheningkan cipta.

Omong kosong.

Klaus tahu di malam sebelumnya gadis itu bertengkar dengan Luther.

Esoknya, Klaus tidak ikut sarapan. Ia bangun kesiangan. Aneh juga, tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Mungkin Ayah tidak peduli lagi, ia tak lagi duduk di meja makan sejak Diego kabur. Yah, baguslah.

Pukul sebelas, ia memutuskan untuk berkeluyuran di dapur dengan misi mencari makanan, hanya untuk mendapati Ibu menunggunya di sana. Ibu hanya tersenyum dan segera menggoreng bacon. Pada saat Ibu meletakkan piring, Klaus duduk di meja dan pandangnya terjatuh pada darah di ujung blus Ibu. Tidak butuh cenayang untuk menebak luka siapa yang baru saja Ibu balut.

.

–

.

Klaus tidak tahu, siapa yang lebih terkejut. Dirinya atau Vanya. Saudarinya itu terlihat seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan. Mungkin karena ia membawa Stradivarius kepunyaan Ayah. Yah, masa bodoh. Vanya sudah lama diperlakukan buruk di rumah, membawa kabur biola adalah sesuatu yang Klaus bisa pahami–jika dipikir-pikir, rasanya tidak mustahil bahwa Vanya menganggap biolanya sebagai anggota keluarga.

Maka saat mata Vanya mengerjap panik, Klaus hanya mengedikkan bahu, dan membuat gerakan menutup resleting imajiner di mulut. Vanya memandangnya aneh, lalu berbisik, _"Sampai jumpa, Klaus"_ sebelum menghilang di belokan gang.

Klaus meragukan itu.

.

–

.

Entah bagaimana, Pogo menemukan _shelter_ tempatnya menggelandang. Ia datang dengan senyuman dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Klaus. Lebih _spesifik_, ia mengatakan, "Aku dan Ibumu merindukan kau, juga saudara-saudaramu".

Klaus bohong kalau ia mengatakan hal itu tidak membuat hatinya tersentuh. Tapi, ia tidak cukup kebas untuk mengabaikan bahwa sang Ayah tidak menitipkan pesan apapun.

Diktator bangsat itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak saat Ben meninggal. Tidak juga saat anak-anaknya tercerai berai ke segala arah. Predikat 'Ayah' sungguh berlebihan untuk Reginald Hargreeves.

.

–

.

Malam pertama ia teler, dan Klaus tidak tahu narkoba jenis apa yang membuatnya merasa melayang-layang seperti ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Rodriguez berbohong. Pil-pil ini tidak membuatnya bahagia. Tapi ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melupakan sejenak, betapa kacau keadaan keluarga Hargreeves sekarang.

.

–

.

Malam ke-duapuluh, Klaus berhenti berhalusinasi. Paling tidak, ia lebih senang berhalusinasi dikelilingi wanita dan laki-laki daripada mayat hidup.

.

–

.

Malam ke-tigapuluh, Klaus akhirnya mengerti maksud dari tamparan keras di pipi dan teriakan, 'Kembalilah saat kau sadar, Bung!'. Bar dan klub lebih cocok menjadi tempat nongkrongnya.

.

–

.

Malam ke-empatpuluh, Klaus terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Telanjang dan menguntuk pelan. Selimutnya masih menutupi tubuh sosok yang menggunduk di sisi ranjang. Entah pria atau wanita, Klaus tidak ingat. Tapi, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara itu.

"Kau melacur sekarang, Klaus?"

Klaus ternganga. Menghiraukan suara tercekik dan mata yang panas oleh air mata, ia berhasil membalas, "Hei! Maaf ya, aku ini pelacur kelas atas."

Ben, berdiri di sudut motel, menyeringai.

.

.

• fin •

* * *

**catatan tambahan:** karena tidak menemukan penjelasan yang memuaskan, maka penulis mengasumsikan Ben meninggal pada usia 16 tahun, tiga tahun setelah Five menghilang. Latar belakang waktu setelahnya adalah dua tahun setelah Ben tiada. Usia ini dipilih untuk menyesuaikan dengan lini masa cerita karena semua Hargreeves bersaudara berusia sama dan pada usia ini, mereka dianggap sudah mampu mengambil keputusan secara mandiri. Tentu saja ini hanyalah _headcanon_ dari penulis. Jika menemukan informasi yang dirasa relevan, dapat disampaikan lewat komentar :)

**pemberitahuan: **karena cerita ini juga tersedia di platform AO3 yang lebih fleksibel, ada sedikit perubahan dari cerita yang saya posting di masing-masing platform. Perbedaan itu tidak mempengaruhi isi cerita.

.

Hai! Saya balik ke akun ini untuk memberitahukan kalau saya masih hidup hehe, cuman lebih sering nongkrong di AO3 :') sekali lagi, kalau kangen beberapa tulisan saya, bisa meluncur ke sana. Saya tidak berniat menelantarkan akun ini, cuman kadang saya sudah terbiasa sama settingan AO3 jadi agak malas untuk mengedit agar bisa dikrosposting di sini.

Tidak bisa janji nulis banyak di fandom ini sih, tapi yah. Doakan saja ya. _Anyway,_ mari doakan munculnya sisen dua dengan #Klaus/Happiness dan #BenDeservesAStoryline berjaya!

Fave dan review sangat dinanti~


End file.
